Nuevo amanecer
by bellapausini 21
Summary: ¿y que pasaria si despues de 32 años bella vuelve a ver a edward? ¿ y si en la ecuacion entra la hija que edward no sabia que tenia?...entren y lean...
1. la perdida

**bueno aqui les dejo otra loca idea de mi imaginacion, espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten...**

**todos los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia :D **

* * *

Estaba arreglando la casa de mi padre, Charlie, reordenando todo, dolía estar aquí después d tanto tiempo, después de su muerte.

Fui a mi habitación a ordenar, esa habitación que me traía recuerdos amargos, pero también los más maravillosos de mi vida, mientras ordenaba me di cuenta de una tabla mal puesta en el piso, me agache para ver que es lo que iba mal, era un espacio hueco, pero en el había, escondida por el polvo, una cajita; tal vez eran recuerdos de papá, me emocione ante la idea de saber algo de él después de tanto tiempo.

Abrí la caja lentamente, pero lo que se encontraba en aquel cofre… no eran recuerdos de mi padre, si no míos, esos espejismos evocaron mi mente aunque no se los permitiera.

"_Estábamos después de la graduación y quería a Edward como hombre antes de mi conversión, por la cual había luchado incansablemente y decidimos que fuese después de la graduación"_

"_el accedió a que 'durmiéramos juntos' después de darse cuenta de que me casaría con él solo para satisfacer a todo el mundo, él solo quería mi felicidad"_

_Esa noche maravillosa para mí, tan especial e increíble no hiso del todo feliz a Edward, ya que se atormento por los moretones que había dejado en mi cuerpo"_

Empecé a hojear el álbum de fotos, cada imagen era como si me rompiesen por pedacitos

"_al día siguiente después de estar con Edward, pensé en algo lógico que me diese los motivos suficientes para aceptar algo así, el había planeado casarse conmigo, de modo que no entendía su comportamiento irracional, me imagine que debía ser por el incidente con Jasper mi cumpleaños pasado, aunque pensaba que eso ya estaba olvidado, pero había algo que hacia todo mas ecuánime y eso era los moretones que aun llevaba en el cuerpo, aunque nada de eso importo cuando pronuncio las palabras mas crudas que jamás me imagine escuchar"_

"_**-no te quiero bella – aun recuerdo su mirada como si fuese ayer, sus ojos transmitían una frialdad, que me helaba incluso en la distancia, inclusive el hielo me pareció mas cálido que sus ojos"**_

"_lo siguiente a su abandono fue horrible, no sabia como, pero estaba embarazada, de Edward por supuesto, él había sido el único hombre con el cual había estado; no sabia a quien recurrir ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Qué fuera a un doctor? ¿Y que? "sabe doctor, resulta que estoy embarazada de un vampiro, se que es muy improbable, pero así es", seria el colmo de la estupidez; después de pensarlo mucho supe que mi única salida eran los lobos, estaba al tanto de que corría muchos riesgo, pero eran los únicos que medianamente me podrían ayudar, no tenia a nadie a quien recurrir, los Cullen se habían ido, todos y cada uno de ellos, además ahí estaba jake, él podría ayudarme, fui su amiga cuando era totalmente humano, y la gran amistad que tenia su padre con el mío supongo que podría influenciar para que me ayudara con mi bebe… sonaba tan raro, jamás me imagine decir eso, pero como amaba a ese pequeño ser, a pesar de no saber a lo que me enfrentaba… era mi bebe…"_

-¿Amor? - ese era mi marido Thomas, sacándome de ese turbulento recuerdo - ¿estas bien? Te veo un poco pálida amor…

-si… solo… bueno tú sabes…

-Tranquila, voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote – me dolía mentirle, pero no podía decirle que estaba así por el abandono del amor de mi vida.

"_Todavía recordaba cuando lo conocí, con una hija que crecía todos los días… una semi-vampiro; lo conocí estudiando derecho en la universidad de Seattle, fue un gran apoyo en mi vida, al año de conocernos entablamos una relación, pero él sabia que le ocultaba algo, y así era… al tiempo le comente de mi hija, mi pequeña Renesmee, aunque no le dije que crecía dos centímetros por día, ni mucho menos se la presente."_

"_El me entrego toda su confianza y decidí contarle más de Nessie - era como la llamaba jake – le conté que crecía rápido por una extraña enfermedad, pero él se encariño con mi pequeña ¿y quien no? Si ella era un encanto, ella también se encariño con Thomas, al verlos me hacia pensar de que Ness carecía de un padre, y ciertamente Thomas no hacia preguntas, él la adoraba como era y eso me hacia feliz; a los meses decidimos casarnos, fue algo sencillo… al tiempo de forma sorprendente, quede embarazada, aunque no lo creía capaz por mi ultimo embarazo, pero sucedió, fue un milagro, mi pequeño niño nació a los nueve meses de gestación; Thomas adoraba el nombre Anthony, lo que para mi resultaba una ironía de la vida, ya que yo quería que se llamase Edward, pero seria demasiado, seria una especia de broma negra, así que decidí que fuese Thomas, como mi marido…entonces quedo como THOMAS ANTHONY MASEN."_

"_Después de sacar mi carrera de derecho volví a quedar embarazada, y esta vez fue otra niña, a la cual yo personalmente me encargue de buscarle en nombre perfecto, ella seria…SOPHIA CAROLINE MASEN, Renesmee también adopto el apellido de Thomas, añoraba que tuviese algo mas de su padre biológico, de modo que su nombre era Elizabeth, al igual que la madre de Edward."_

"_Que a mi me abandonara, no quería decir que lo hiciese con Ness, ya que él no sabia de su existencia; así que cuando estábamos solas me dedicaba a contarle a Ness todo sobre los Cullen, sus personalidades, le contaba lo maravilloso que era su padre, eran cosas sobre vampiros, por lo cual no me atrevía a hablar cuando estaba Thomas, él era un padre y un esposo en todos los sentidos, pero no era bueno para su seguridad saber de los seres mitológicos que vivían con nosotros."_

Después de limpiar la casa con mi esposo, nos fuimos a nuestra morada, jugamos un rato con los niños; Thomas tenía un poco mas del año, y mi niña pequeña tenia apenas unos meses, mientras que el tesoro de mi vida, Ness, tenia actualmente cuatro años, pero parecía una niña de nueve.

Ella es tan especial, cuando pone su mano en mi mejilla me hacia ver sus recuerdos, o podía hacer que me transportara a un lugar, parecía tan real; ella era el recuerdo mas increíble que tenia, de todas maneras necesitaba encontrar a su padre para que la cuidara, porque no sabia lo que pasaría con ella, y dejarla desprotegida… de solo pensarlo se me formaba un nudo en el estomago; sinceramente había buscado a Edward, de solo pensar en su nómbreme dolía el corazón, pero la familia Cullen no existía, era como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

Esperamos que los niños se durmieran y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, me coloque el pijama y Thomas estaba arreglando su ropa, me estaba echando una crema hidratante en las piernas cuando escuchamos un ruido extraño en el primer piso y decidimos bajar, Thomas agarro un bate y bajo primero, pero no había nada, prendimos la luz y nada.

Pero entonces el olor me golpeo, había estado cerca de demasiados vampiros como para saber que ese era el autentico olor de uno, por una milésima de segundo pensé que Edward habría vuelto… mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y apareció ante mis ojos la figura que menos esperaba… victoria

Se me helo la sangre, me paralice. Me quede en shock; la verdad caía sobre mi como un balde de agua congelada…todos moriríamos…todo lo que construí… mi familia…

-espere mucho por este momento – recito de forma seductora y peligrosa, su mirada destilaba odio

-vic…vic…victoria… - tartamudee su nombre con terror

-veamos… ya no es Edward, pero alguien tiene que pagar, te he seguido durante semanas – las consecuencias de su visita estaban explicitas, incluso aunque no hubiese dicho nada, yo sabia exactamente por que venia, lo único que en estos momentos quería era desaparecer a todo mi familia – pero ¿sabes?... tengo otro panorama para esta linda familia…

-bella…de que demonios habla esta mujer – la voz de tomas, aunque quisiera sonar firme, era un susurro lleno de pánico

-parece que no sabes nada – la voz de victoria en cambio, destilaba veneno - ¿acaso no sabes que la pequeña engendro que esta allá arriba es hija de un vampiro? – la expresión de mi esposo era indescriptible

-no hable tonteras y salga de mi casa, porque no creo que quiera permanecer en una celda el resto de sus días por invasión a la propiedad…

Victoria se movió rápido y en un segundo estaba detrás de mi marido basando su cuello

-¿no me crees?… haremos algo por eso – dijo con decisión

-victoria no…tómame a mi, soy toda tuya, tortúrame si quieres, vamos, vámonos - vocifere con desesperación, ella me miro de forma traviesa, mientras Thomas me lanzaba una mirada como si estuviese loca

-eso suena muy pacifico para mis planes – con esas ultimas palabras hundió sus dientes en la piel de mi esposo

-te amo, lo siento – dije antes de que perdiera el conocimiento

Solloce de desesperación, no podía hacer nada, me sentía impotente, la persona que me había salvado, en muchas formas, la vida se estaba muriendo frente a mis ojos…mi ángel… perdía su vida con cada gota de sangre que victoria succionaba, me sentía culpable por haberle ocultado todo, pero en cierta forma iba a estar seguro siendo un ignorante; las cosas no eran tan sencillas, victoria volvió para destruir el equilibrio que había formado…y lo peor de todo es que estaba recién comenzando…

-victoria… vámonos de aquí... Por favor... Si quieres me puedes torturar todo lo que quieras y…

-te preocupan tu hijos, no trates de engañarme, los sentiría a kilómetros…

-te lo suplico…no los mates… por favor – me arrodille sollozando las lagrimas casi nublaban del todo mi vista, tenia ganas de vomitar a causa del miedo…

-yo no lo hare… - levante la vista al comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras, pero ya era tarde… el cazador se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su presa…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado!**

**dejen r&r plis, eso me alienta!**

**cariños, y gracias por leer!**

**"la vision que tenemos de la vida, va cambiando con las experiencias"**

**atte pia  
**


	2. la muerte

**aqui de nuevo, espero que disfruten el cap, no las demoro mas lean...**

* * *

Todo lo que sentí después fue un dolor desgarrador, como si me estuviesen quemando por dentro…era fuego dentro de mi cuerpo…y no acababa nunca.

Jamás creí que la muerte fuese tan dolorosa, me imagine a mi abuelita Marie o papá , debió ser horrible su muerte, quemaba tanto…¿se suponía que después de quemar tus karmas llegarías al cielo? porque, no le encontraba sentido, en contraste con lo que decían que era, era descanso eterno, pero ahora que la estoy viviendo, se que es increíblemente dolorosa, y me pregunto ¿esa gente que le temía a la muerte?, tal vez en su subconsciente guardaron el recuerdo , mas bien la sensación, de lo doloroso que era el deceso, antes encontraba a esas personas temerarias, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo, las encontraba mas sabias que Freud.

Divagando en mis pensamientos, me acorde de mis bebes, ¿sufrirían lo mismo que yo?, no, no puede ser, son apenas unos niños, son unos ángeles, y dicen que ellos van directo al cielo, pero ya no creo en las historias, no ahora que se lo que es morir; mi tesoro Renesmee, en lo único que podía pensar, era que si hubiese encontrado a Edward, ya no podía dolor decirlo si me estaba quemando, mi bebita estaría a salvo, si existía un dios lo único que le pedía es que librara a mis bebes del dolor.

Thomas, la única persona que logro medianamente sacarme del vacio…pero antes de conocerlo era como si me hubiesen tirado en un cohete y allí en el espacio me hubiesen soltado, sin oxigeno y sin corazón.

Siempre me mantuve cuerda por mi bebe, pero la partida de Edward no la había superado, sentía que caía y caía en el universo, pero de repente una cuerda me agarro y empezó a elevarme a la tierra, a un suelo estable, Thomas fue mi puerto seguro, él que medio una familia, me dio dos preciosos hijos, y cuido de mi tesoro como si fuese de él, y ahora el debe estar sufriendo lo mismo que yo, o a lo mejor no, él era el hombre mas bueno que me pude encontrar, él que me apoyo.

Estaba viviendo un calvario, no sabia que hacer, y sinceramente no sabía si mis pensamientos ayudaban a disimularlo.

Quisiera entender muchas cosas, pero eso solo me llevaba a Edward, repasaba una y otra vez lo que había sido nuestra vida juntos, cada palabra, cada toque y no entendía, ¿Qué hice mal para que no me amara? ¿Realmente había sido una entretención como él había insinuado?, pero nada de eso importo cuando supe que estaba embarazada, él a pesar de no amarme me dejo un gran regalo, no lo culpo por haberse ido, como Edward me hiso saber, yo no le convenía y eso lo entendía perfectamente… aunque no podía negar que dolió, y dolió mucho.

¿Qué pensaría de su hija?, es igual a él, tiene ese color exquisito de su cabello y unas ondas maravillosas, su piel es tan especial, brilla tenuemente a la luz del sol, tiene un aire… no se como explicarlo, pero se parece mucho a Edward, saco su agilidad también, es veloz, casi igual que un vampiro, tiene mucha fuerza, pero no sabría decirlo con exactitud, ya que no tengo como comparar.

Creo que tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la mía y sus ojos color chocolate son espejos del los míos; siempre trato de que piense en los Cullen como su familia les describo como son y lo que harían en situaciones determinadas, bueno… le contaba todo eso.

Después de tanto dolor al fin sentí que mis extremidades despertaban de a poco, primero mis brazos, mis piernas; mis sentidos, al igual que mi cuerpo, fueron despertando.

Despacio abrí los ojos, a lo mejor me encontraba en el purgatorio, no lo se, se dicen tantas cosas antes de poder entrar al cielo, que no creía que ese calvario hubiese terminado así nada mas… ¿algún día encontraría a mi familia? ¿Mis bebes? ¿Mi Nessie?

Pero al abrir los ojos, la realidad me abrumo, esto no se parecía al cielo, mas bien era una especie de cabaña…

Estaba totalmente sorprendida, por lo cual la cabaña en la cual me encontraba paso a segundo plano, mi vista, mis oídos, mi piel… todo era muy insólito…

Sentí mi garganta quemarse, necesitaba tomar algo, pero no era agua lo que quería…

-Hola, no tardaste mucho en despertar – una voz de hombre muy amable sono al final de la habitación – por cierto… soy Gabriel…

* * *

**¿que les parecio? perdonen qque sea tan corto, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado...**

**gracias por los r&r que han dejado, y por agregar la historia a favoritos...**

**no podre actualizar en 15 dias, ya que me voy de vacaciones, pero apenas vuelva las recompenso...**

**dejen r&r plis *-* !**

**cariños**

**"la vision que tenemos de la vida va cambiando con las experiencias"**

**pia  
**


	3. despues de

**hola de nuevo!**

**espero disfruten el cap... y disculpen la demora!**

**no las entretengo mas, espero que les guste :D  
**

* * *

Ya han pasado treinta y dos años desde su abandono, veintiséis desde mi conversión, veinticuatro desde que mate a victoria, diez desde que convertí a mis otros dos hijos y cinco desde que ellos tiene el autocontrol suficiente para que viviésemos todos como una familia… somos cuatro: Thomas, Sophia, Renesmee y yo, Isabella.

Estaba sentada admirando maravillada el mejor cuadro que pudiesen ver mis ojos dorados, mis hermosos hijos estaban "jugando" a las escondidas, siempre los acostumbre a las cosas mas sencillas de esta vida, como el pequeño gesto que hacían en mi honor, simulando algo imposible, pero ahí estaban haciendo esas maravillosas cosas locas por su madre; los recuerdos llegaban siempre cuando los venia tan felices, tan livianos como si nada les pesase, como si todos estos años hubiesen sido como los de cualquier persona, como si nada ni nadie les hubiese hecho falta…¡que gran blasfemia! … como si mi mente no supiese cuanto sufrieron, como si mis oídos no hubiesen escuchado sus sollozos, como si mi intuición no hubiese sentido su dolor… mi dolor.

Una de las tantas locuras que recuerdo de Thomas son sus intentos de escapadas, el juraba que yo no me daba cuenta, pero mis oídos tenían alcances insospechados para él; mi Sophia no me daba muchos problemas, excepto esa carita de cachorrito abandonado cuando quería conseguir algo, pero no lo lograba, mis percepciones también eran insospechadas para ella; la única que sabia a lo que se enfrentaba al hablar conmigo era mi Nessie, mi pequeña niña era parte de la especie, ella intercedía por sus hermanos, era algo realmente cómico.

En estos momentos de recuerdos, me baja la melancolía ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando no lo queremos? ¿Por que pasa tan lento cuando somos torturados por nuestros hechos o pensamientos?, nunca olvido los buenos momentos, los malos se vuelven difusos en mi memoria, prefiero olvidarlos, aunque se que están ahí, pero no vale la pena sacarlos a relucir… mis hijos no son buenos momentos, ellos son increíbles, para un pirata seria su mayor tesoro, para un coleccionista su mas valiosa antigüedad y para un escritor el mejor reconocimiento; mis hijos lo son todo, ellos son mi vida entera.

Hace apenas dos años nos instalamos acá en Canadá, el tiempo nos favorecía y conseguí un muy buen empleo en un bufet de reconocidos abogados; también esta el tema de nuestra alimentación, somos vegetarianos, el amor por la vida humana que les inculque quedara para el resto de su existencia; Thomas y Sophia tiene un autocontrol inverosímil, a pesar de esa gran cualidad preferí esperar, darles tiempo para asumir lo que eran, para reafirmar ese autocontrol, por eso recién este año entraron al instituto y puedo garantizar que recién se estaban acostumbrando; Renesmee en cambio entro apenas nos instalamos, ella es sociable, pero no deja que nadie se inmiscuya en su vida, es hábil, inteligente, ella es maravillosa, ella es la única prueba de que no estoy en un sueño, de que los… Cullen existieron… de que… Edward… existió, de que él…estuvo…conmigo.

Edward… es inolvidable, él roba todos mis suspiros, hasta en el pensamiento; cuando me convertí en vampiro quise buscarlo, sin la menor intensión de imponerle mi presencia, solo buscaba que conociera a su hija, no me quedaría tranquila sabiendo que se fue sin saber la verdad, aunque en vez de serle indiferente me odiase por traer a la luz la realidad; pero mi pequeña niña se lleno de rabia y rencor, sin yo percibirlo, Renesmee me prohibió buscarlo, le trate de hacer ver los motivos por los cuales le buscaría, ella tan testaruda como su padre se negó a escuchar, el dolor le obstruía la razón; hasta el día de hoy no habla del tema, le crispa los nervios, la desestabiliza, según ella se mimetiza con mi dolor, pero el fondo de sus sentimientos es tan diferente, jamás perdí ese sexto sentido de las madres y se que hay algo que no me ha querido contar, lo camufla con mi dolor, pero mi dolor paso hace tanto, mi dolor dejo de ser importante cuando volví a tener a mi hijos, el dolor se convirtió en alegría y los Cullen quedaron como un lindo recuerdo en mi memoria, el mas lindo de los recuerdos.

La preocupación de Nessie desde que supe que la tenia en mi vientre fue cada vez mas desesperante a medida que pasaban los años, me desesperaba el no saber que ocurriría con mi pequeño bebe, recuerdo la angustia como un sentimiento distante pero reconfortante, sabia que Alice vería en algún minuto que pasaba y se harían cargo de ella, por lo tanto me ofrecía a mi una esperanza de verlos por ultima vez.

Gabriel, el hombre que me salvo a mi y a mis hijos, en alguna de las tantas conversaciones que mantuvimos me hablo de Nessie; los primeros días no lo recordaba todo demasiado bien, los Cullen eran algo que tenia patente en mi memoria, aun me pregunto porque los recordaba a ellos con toda claridad y a mis hijos no; Gabriel me comento sobre un hombre de la misma especie de mi hija que conoció por casualidad hace mucho tiempo, que en ese entonces era su amigo, le pedí desesperadamente que me comunicara con el para sacar todas mis dudas, pero él me hizo entrar en razón, por el momento el resolvería mis dudas y cuando acabásemos con victoria iríamos a visitarlo, la perspectiva de una vida de posibilidades para mi hija fue un motivo mas para acabar con esa maldita asesina y retomar mi vida con mucha mas certeza de la que podría haber conseguido en años de incertidumbre.

Nessie crecería físicamente hasta los siete años, era mas delicada que un vampiro, pero poseía muchas de sus característica, una de ellas era la velocidad, cosa que me alegraba, me hacia recordar a Edward, él era uno de los mas rápidos de su especie… sin duda Renesmee tenia mucho de él, eso era algo que me alegraba sobremanera, ella tenia mis ojos, pero tenia su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de la cual aun sigo enamorada perdidamente.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué pasa hijos? No es necesario gritar

-estabas totalmente ida

-lo se perdonen, es que ando en la luna

-mamá… - dijo Ness con ese tono serio que confería solo cuando algo le daba demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza.

-yo se que… yo se que eres una estupenda arquitecto – bueno era muy buena en eso, decidí estudiarlo para hacer algo en mis noches, solían ser aburridas, pero cuando estudiaba tomaban un matiz diferente; fue con esa carrera que pude realizarme, diseñar y construir a nuestro modo (y nosotros mismos) todas nuestras casas – pero…

-pero… - apunte

-pero eres pésima decorando – fue un susurro casi imperceptible, pero imposible de no escuchar para los de mi especie

-oh, me ofendes – dije con falso tono de decepción – Ness no hay problema eso lo tengo presente – añadí riendo - ¿Qué propones?

-bueno yo se que no quieres que venga nadie a casa pero…

-Ness – interrumpí –sabes que es preferible así, no es que no quiera sociabilizar; mira tengo una solución para este problema, hace pocos meses en mi oficina contrataron a una diseñadora de renombre y tuve oportunidad de cruzar unas pocas palabras con ella y la verdad me da bastante confianza… así que ¿Qué les parece si la llamo?

Los delicados rasgos de la cara de mi niñitas se apoderaron de culpa, y vergüenza.

-la verdad mamá es que…bueno yo pensé que… que tu no ibas a acceder así… y bueno es que estuve buscando y…

-ya tenemos diseñadora – revelo Sophia a una velocidad mareante

-niñas... –reproche - saben que eso no es una buena idea, alguien del cual no tenemos ninguna información

- mamá ninguna diseñadora puede ser un neófito, por lo tanto no tenemos de que preocuparnos

- de todas formas es peligroso Nessie - apunte con la voz firme e implacable, de reojo mire a Thomas que estaba ajeno a toda esta discusión, creía saber por donde volaban sus pensamientos… en recuerdos, como los míos cuando iba a mi lugar especial, la mortificación de mi hijo, eso lo hacia ser tan duro con cualquiera que no fuésemos sus tres mujeres.

- … tu sabes mama soy la mas apropiada para recibir a la decoradora, tienes que decir que si, su curriculum es impresionante, ¿no te sorprendes con toda la gente que ha trabajado? – la abstracción de mi hijo me había obligado a perderme la mitad de su argumento, y Thomas me dedico una mirada significativa, en un segundo me volví a Renesmee

- cariño… puede haber trabajado para el mismísimo presidente, pero eso a mi no me garantiza de que sea confiable - sentencie.

-Mama por favor, quiero tener una casa de revista ¿si? – ese era el momento de interferir de Sophia, siempre era igual una planificaba y la otra me convencía con su facilidad de poner cara de cachorrito abandonado, eso sin duda se intensifico con la conversión, el poder de esa mirada me doblaba, como lo hacia Alice, definitivamente esa dos se llevarían espectacular.

-esta bien –dije derrotada las dos saltaron de felicidad, y yo daría mi vida por ver esas caritas contentas – dos condiciones

-¿Cuáles? – corearon mis niñas

- Sophia no te quiero ni a ti ni a tu hermano demasiado cerca, pero si vigilando, y yo te acompañare en esa visita Nessie.

-me parece razonable – dijo Nessie con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad

-¿para cuando esta programada la cita? – pregunte

-para el lunes después de clases, es que como el viernes tenemos programado salir de caza, me imagine que querían disfrutar el fin de semana.

-me parece bien, creo que llegare un poco tarde a la cita, tengo que arreglar unos detalles importantes de un caso.

-bueno, me parece que no es necesario que dejes de lado tus cosas mama, perfectamente me podría encargar so…

-no señorita, ni hablar de ello; y ¿querían disfrutar el fin de semana? – Dije imitando su tono de voz - ¿Dónde vas tu?

-voy a ver a mi lobito, no voy hace tiempo y lo extraño – "su lobito" mi gran amigo jake, que ahora esta con mi hija, que puedo decir, soy una mujer afortunada al saber que uno de mis tesoros mas preciados estaba en buenas manos.

-loca enamorada – su picardía al mirarme me hacia sonreír por tal felicidad, una felicidad que no aprendió viendo de mi, pero que construyo a base de miradas y caricias, con la persona indicada según su raciocinio y su completa intuición.

Bese a mis hijos en la frente en forma de despedida, iría a mi lugar especial, dirigí mis pasos hacia la sombra de los arboles

-mama – dijo sophi antes que me internase en el bosque - hoy hay una venta nocturna, sabes como me gustan las compras… -le di un asentimiento de cabeza y tome camino firme hacia mis recuerdos.

Mi lugar especial era una especie de balneario, no se como llamarlo, quizás paraíso era la palabra mas adecuada; era una cascada; estaba llena de verde y rosas blancas; me traía una paz y pureza infinita, estaba rodeado de arboles bondadosos, que siempre me regalaban la visión mas esplendorosa, y me llenaba de energía; a veces dejaba correr por mi cuerpo el agua de esa cascada, la sentía como mágica, limpiaba todas mis inseguridades… hace un mes que no había podido ir aquel lugar.

Al llegar a mi lugar especial entre con cautela, como si allí habitase un dios, a ese lugar debía todo el respeto que poseía, estaba inconcebiblemente mas hermoso de lo que recordaba, el agua parecía brillar, algo raro, no me acerque temí terminar con ese brillo, que probablemente era causa de los últimos destellos de luz, las rosas estaban en su mejor momento, a ellas el sol les producía el mas elegante de los encantos, y los arboles como siempre me regalaban una sutil sonrisa.

Me encanta ir a aquel lugar para pensar de la vida, lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será durante toda una eternidad.

También necesitaba pensar sobre Edward, lo que diría, no es que en un mundo durante toda una eternidad no nos toparíamos, aparte ellos van a los mismo lugares que nosotros, ellos siempre van a favor de la sombra, de los días encapotados, era imposible no encontrarnos, tenia que pensar en la posibilidad, por mucho que pasen los siglos algún día nos veríamos de nuevo las caras; no sabia si iba a ser capaz de decirle toda la verdad, Renesmee lo odiaba, un odio irracional, pero eran sus sentimientos, y los sentimientos no son buenos ni malos, son simplemente sentimientos, trate de hacerla cambiar de parecer, cosa imposible, ya que es una de las personas mas tercas que conozco; a veces la miro a los ojos y no creo ser consiente realmente de lo que sufre.

Pensaba y pensaba ¿Cómo Edward reaccionaria al verme? Él… no me amaba… y me daba miedo que no quisiese a mi hija, bueno nuestra hija; de que me odiara por ser lo que soy, tenia pánico de que me volviese a rechazar… pero tenía más miedo por no ser capaz de soportar su rechazo.

Divague, divague y divague en mis pensamientos y lo peor era saber que no me conducirían a nada, así que decidí volver a casa; la venta nocturna haría que mis hijos pasasen la noche fuera, la casa estaría sola, sus risas se escucharan en los rincones, el aire de alegría se respira aun sin su presencia, pero iba a estar sola, estaba sola en el bosque, como aquella noche…; Sophia era fanática de las compras Nessie se amoldaba a su hermana y Thomas no dejaba de cuidarlas, por eso siempre iba, y como buen caballero llevaba las mil bolsas de mi hija; Sophia me hacia recordar mucho a Alice, con esa carita y ese fanatismo… me hacia mal recordarlos tanto, sobre todo a ese pequeño duende que se decía mi mejor amiga, sin embargo me abandono sin decirme siquiera adiós, como si fuese un perro.

* * *

**¿que les parecio? esta un poco mas largo de lo que acostumbro, asi que espero que les haya gustado**

**no subo hace bastabte tiempo, y es que he estado full con todo, el comienzo de año ha sido duro, dejo atras muchas cosas y vuelvo con toda la enegia a mi vida! asi que no habia tenido tiempo de pasar la historia al compu! tengo la historia como hasta la mitad, tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible, espero disculpen mi apretada agenda!**

**"_la vision que tenemos de la vida va cambiando con las experiencia"_**

**dejen R&R plis *-*_  
_**

**saludos**

**Pia  
**


	4. reencuentro inesperado

**hola! aqui de nuevo! como siempre disculpen la demora, esque estoy a full, pero nunca me olvido de la historia, espero que disfruten!**

**este cap esta interesante... no le quito mas tiempo...** **a leer :D**

* * *

Camino a casa sentí movimiento como si estuviesen construyendo, no era lejos de donde estaba ubicada, y la verdad me sentí en la necesidad de ayudar, ya que había construido algunas casas, les podría servir mi humilde opinión.

Me puse en marcha, nadie me esperaba en casa y esta no es la misma sin mis bebes, que por cierto se tomaron la noche para ir de compras, lo cierto es que no andaba en mis cabales cuando les di el permiso, pero ellos son responsables con su hermana, que es la única que necesita de un poco de descanso.

Mientras iba avanzando percibí el olor, tarde, demasiado tarde…eran…vam…vampiros… la idea de ello me causaba angustia, pero no es una idea, esta vez es real y… mis hijos ¿como podía haber sido tan… inconsciente?, lo peor de todo es que ya no podía dar marcha atrás; cada paso que daba era como si me estuviese hundiendo en arenas movedizas.

Lentamente me fui acercando, me escondí detrás de un árbol, aunque era inútil, ellos me habían escuchado, mi olor no pasa inadvertido, los desconocidos pararon todo movimiento; mientras me escondía en aquel endeble árbol trate de hacer memoria, ese olor no se parecía a ninguno que hubiese sentido, he estado treinta y dos años en este estado, pero ese olor no lo conocía… de nada; al menos nada concreto, creí percibir un leve toque conocido, pero no lograba identificar de que y quien.

Salí detrás de aquel árbol con paso seguro, no creo que sea terrible, parecían civilizados, digo, ya que estaban construyendo…además que tenia un escudo físico y mental a mi favor, así que nada me pasaría, no entiendo mi comportamiento tan cobarde y sobre protector, teniendo en cuento a toda la gama de vampiros y otras especies a la que me he enfrentado.

La casa era… como decirlo… impresionante era poco, no recuerdo haber visto algo tan bello, era una decoración ideal para esa obra… llena de cristales y ¿diamantes?, era una casa digna de la realeza, pero ¿Cómo?, estaba tan atenta a… mi persona que no… no vi nada, me quede una fracción de segundo en shock, que por supuesto ellos deben haber notado; haciendo acopio de mi fuerza y dignidad, llame desde afuera a los extraños vampiros, no tenia intención de pasar, no me impresionaba tanto la casa como para perder la cordura.

No había nadie afuera, sin embargo fueron milisegundos, un pestañeo y tenia a…parecía irreal, de repente pase de estar en la tierra a caer en la inmensidad del espacio, todos mis miedos cobraron vida, pues frente a mi tenia el pánico en persona, cada uno de ellos representaban dolor para mi familia, cualquier movimiento, una sola palabra de su boca y mi familia caería al igual que yo, en un agujero sin fondo y definitivamente sin nadie que pudiese salvarnos, por que si ellos se llegasen a enterar nunca nada volvería a ser igual, mi hija no volvería a ser la misma, aunque me encantaría que las cosas mejoran, pero era una ilusa en pensarlo…los Cullen, ese apellido me perseguiría, no como antes, ya que siempre me ha perseguido, esta vez seria diferente, esta vez me vería obligada a tomar una decisión dolorosa, me vería obligada de cierta forma a causar dolor en uno de mis tesoros.

-¿Bella?... ¿eres tu? – Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, me pregunto si él habrá estado igual de absorto que yo; su voz lleno mis pensamientos, hace ya tantos años que deje de soñar con verlo, tantos años que no paraba el tiempo para pensar en su aterciopelada voz, y aquí esta esa voz, con su dueño frente a mis ojos… es real; trate de hablar, pero sentía como si me hubiesen comido la lengua o como si me hubiesen extirpado la boca, no a lo mejor me pusieron anestesia , por que en ese preciso momento no la sentía; me costo mas de lo que quisiera recomponerme, fue doloroso recordar en mi mente lo que me hicieron, lo que no hicieron por mi, por que personalmente no me considero una persona rencorosa, menos a ellos, sin embargo no podía ser egoísta, no en esta situación; recompuse lo mejor que pude mi fuerza para enfrentarme a aquellas personas de mi pasado.

-Familia Cullen, tanto tiempo, creí que los vería en varios siglos más, pero ya ven como es el destino… incierto ¿no? – trate de hablar lo mas calmada que pude, pero Jasper… y luego Edward… era imposible salir victoriosa en todos los sentidos, mi escudo no abarcaba todo.

El silencio fue colosal, y me golpeo en lo mas hondo de mi corazón, sus caras descompuestas, el dolor reflejado en cada movimiento de su cuerpo, de sus facciones… me golpeo de forma brutal e incontrolable, a estas alturas me costaba recordar por que hacia esto, mis sentimientos hacia ellos no me lo permitían, pero mi corazón… mi corazón estaba ocupado casi cien por ciento por mis bebes y los Cullen casi no estaban allí, los recuerdos eran mis grandes enemigos, sin embargo mi corazón fue mas fuerte, permaneció en la lucha… y la gano.

-lo siento de verdad, pero me equivoque, los confundí con personas necesitadas de ayuda, perdonen las molestias, no les quito mas su tiempo.

-bella por favor no sabemos de ti hace años, no te veía, creí que habías muerto – la voz de Alice sonaba rota, en todo momento fue una suplica, pero no llegue a compadecerme de ella, si bien es cierto que no les guardo rencor, quiero decir que no les guardó rencor por lo que me hicieron a mi, lo que me dolía era mi hija; ¿enserio les preocupaba? ¿O era una broma? , ¿Qué no me veía? Por favor, con ese cuento no más… tan solo una vez, solo una vez rogaba que me hubiese visto y así poder dejar segura a Ness, pero se olvidaron, estoy segura o al menos eso quiero pensar, de que Edward a pesar de no amarme cuidaría de su hija por llevar su "sangre".

-Alice, de verdad… no te quiero herir, por el bien de todos hagan como si estuviese muerta, de cierta forma lo estoy.

-bella por favor – volvió a suplicar Alice – somos amigas, no me hagas esto, no me dejes, no después que te volví a encontrar.

-bella… por favor… déjame explicarte – empezó a suplicar Edward

Al parecer esto no funcionaria de buena forma, aunque quisiera que se olvidaran, conocía demasiado la terquedad de algunos integrantes de aquella familia.

-¿explicarme que Edward? Creo que quedo todo bastante claro, fue doloroso, no te lo negare, pero no veo que… bueno si esa frase tuya… como era… ah si "será como si nunca hubiera existido" – dije en una penosa imitación de su aterciopelada voz – eso si podrías explicarlo, podrías explicar la manera tan solida en que rompes esa promesa, pero no te preocupes, te perdono por aquel incumplimiento… todo explicado.

-bella…

-bella nada Edward, ya fue tu turno, ahora déjame aclararle algo a tu querida hermanita; en primer lugar Alice tu y yo NO SOMOS AMIGA, espero que eso quede claro, y en segundo lugar "me volviste a encontrar", te recuerdo que TÚ me abandonaste como si fuese tu mascota, entre nosotras no hay nada, ni hermanas, ni amigas, ni compañeras, ni yo soy tu muñequita.

-bella… - esta vez fue Alice quien intento interrumpir.

-insisto, no les quito mas su valioso tiempo – con eso ultimo me di vuelta y me disponía a irme cuando me acorde de algo…

-ah, casi se me olvida, no es necesario que se vallan, no creo que nos encontremos, estoy en áreas demasiado diferentes a las suyas, lo cierto es que estoy trabajando y hay casi nulas probabilidades de que nos veamos las caras, y te de tiempo Edward – mencione mirándolo – de volver a romper tu promesa; además, cuando no estoy en el trabajo me paso el día con mi familia ¿o creían que estaba sola?, y es mas les voy a dar un consejo para que después no digan que no se los advertí, no me sigan, no me busquen, ni se les ocurra la osadía de acercarse a mi familia, por que créanme, no los conocen… y ellos no serán tan condescendientes como lo he sido yo con ustedes.

Y me fui corriendo, volando seria un mejor concepto, ya que si me ponía a pensar un segundo mas… no iba a se capaz, ¿Cómo algo podía brotar con tanta energía después de tantos años?

Tenia que pensar tantas cosas ¿Qué Alice no me veía?, eso no me lo creo; No se si mi actuar era el adecuado, pero si fuese necesario me arrodillaría ante ellos y suplicaría que a mi hija no le causaran daño alguno.

Todos estaban iguales, estaba segura que me buscarían, y también estaba segura de la reacción de mis hijos, ¿Cómo le contaba a Ness?, por que tenia que hacerlo, ella no me perdonaría eso; mi cabeza era un caos, todo demasiado incoherente e ilógico.

¿Y si Edward y la familia Cullen la rechazaban?

Si eso llegase a pasar, se que mis hijos, me refiero a Thomas y Sophia, no les perdonarían la vida y se encargarían de que sufrieran; ella tenia el don de la telekinesia, que consistía en poder levantar cosas con la mente y Thomas tenia el don de hacerte sentir fuego por dentro, como la conversión, pero multiplicada por mil.

Mi hija Ness y yo éramos parecidas, poseíamos un escudo físico y mental, pero ella además tenia el don de poder traspasar imágenes con solo poner sus manos en las mejillas; bueno yo también tenía cierto dominio del agua.

Teníamos todo para vencerlos, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era lo que deseaba, no quería a ningún Cullen herido, por que si ello sucedía, mis hijos no serian felices, y eso es justamente lo que deseo evitar.

Tenía en claro que Ness era feliz, tenía a jake, él cual se imprimo de ella.

"Después de nacer Renesmee, jake que se quedo mirándola como si viese el sol por primera vez, y supe lo de la imprimación, me confundió un poco, pero él la protegería y me quede mucho mas tranquila sabiendo que había alguien con la suficiente fuerza para defenderla, así que tendría que dar gracias de que Jacob siempre estaría a su lado, brindándole todo lo que ella quisiese."

"ellos tenían una relación muy linda, pero Ness, bueno… no creo que ella este imprimada totalmente, enamorada si, pero eso de que jake este por encima de todo en su vida, no lo creo; iban a casarse y estar juntos, Renesmee se iba a quedar en la Push, sin embargo mi hija decidió no dejarnos solos, trate de decirle que no se preocupara, pero mi niña es una terca."

Y ahora todo esto de los Cullen realmente me confundía, no sabia como proseguir, tampoco podía desaparecer; lo que si sabia era que les tendría que contar igual a mis hijos, sobre todo a Renesmee, pero no quería arruinarle el panorama del fin de semana, ni la visita de la decoradora, así que le contaría a Thomas y Sophia el sábado o domingo, y el lunes en la noche a Ness.

* * *

**y ¿les gusto? les dije que iba a estar interesante, por fin los cullen hacen su aparicion!**

**gracias a todas las que se toman su tiempo en leer, a las que dejan r&r, a las que me mandan alertas, a las que la ponen en sus favoritos, gracias a todas!  
**

**el proximo cap es pov Renesmee! y les prometo que todos los reviews que me lleguen les llegara un pequeño adelanto :D !**

**"_la vision que tenemos de la vida, va cambiando con las experiencias"_  
**

**cariños**

**pia  
**


	5. problemas y felicidad

**holaaaa! estoy aqui de nuevo subiendo cap! se que me he demorado un monton! pero me di el tiempito para subir! espero que les guste!**

**los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia y una gran imaginacion, bueno y de algunos personajes!**

**disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

Después de un día completo de compras, guardamos todas las bolsas en el maletero y partimos a clases; mis ojeras delataban aquella noche de shopping, pero había valido la pena.

No tenia animo de pensar en los estudios, lo único que tenia en mente era mi lobito, por fin lo vería; yo sabia que si me decidí podría quedarme en la Push, pero mama siempre se sacrifico por mi, lo dejo todo, y yo no podía desaparecer ahora, no ahora que recién empezaba nuestra vida como una familia. Amo a jake, siempre he estado unida a él, y quería estar con él, sin embargo mi familia siempre será lo primero y lo mas importante. Admiraba a mi lobito profundamente, sobre todo por esa capacidad que él tenia, Jacob no me mentía, siempre que pidiese la verdad él me la diría, jake fue quien me abrió los ojos a la realidad hace ya muchos años atrás, lo cierto es que mama siempre me hablo de los Cullen, pero siempre omitió muchas cosas, y en otra muchas me mintió. Con frecuencia imaginaba a los Cullen en mi vida, lo que dirían, lo que harían, sin embargo me hacia mal, pues no había como engañar a mi mente que me gritaba con constancia cuan abandonada me dejaron, cuan desprotegida, a mi madre y a mi.

Solo espera que este día pasase rápido, y desde luego quería recuperar algunas hora de sueño.

A la hora de almuerzo nos dirigimos al comedor, y como siempre, nos sentamos apartados en una esquina.

-no tengo hambre – dije rompiendo nuestro silencio.

-pero debes comer algo Ness – apunto mi –siempre – preocupado hermano.

-esta bien, me llevare el emparedado y lo iré a comer en algún lugar donde pueda dormir esta hora. – dije levantándome de la mesa.

-come antes de dormir Ness, estaré vigilando tu sueño – menciono sophi mientras me alejaba, para luego decir en un susurro: - fingiré un rato aquí, después nos vemos.

Cuando estaba cruzando una de las puertas de salida me percate del fuerte murmullo de la gente, comentaban mucho y de lo mismo, ellos hablaban de los nuevos, pero era como… como cuando nosotros llegamos por primera vez, aquello me hizo dar vuelta la vista… y los vi, eran cinco, tres hombres y dos mujeres, no se por que, pero me daba la impresión de conocerlos, ellos miraron a mis hermanos sorprendidos, fue un leve destello, entonces comprendí que debía desaparecer, ellos no debían verme o por lo menos no aun.

Siempre mantenía mi escudo sobre mis hermanos, pero esta vez lo doblegue, ya no eran simples sospechas de que alguien apareciese, eran reales, ellos eran reales, y no debían enterarse de mi existencia. Rápidamente teclee un mensaje a mis hermanos para que supiesen que estaban protegidos, por si ellos poseían algún don, y les suplique que viniesen de inmediato a donde me encontraba, debía conversar con ellos antes de que cometieran una locura, esos vampiros eran cinco, en cambio nosotros solo éramos dos y medio, claramente nos encontrábamos en desventaja si alguno de ellos tenia un don, además aquella familia de vampiros eran vegetarianos y se veían civilizados… simplemente no quería que fuesen heridos por injusticias.

Cuando mis hermanos estuvieron frente mío, rápidamente acerque mis manos a sus mejillas y les comunique en forma interna que fuésemos al bosque para no ser escuchados, salimos a una parte del campus que daba al bosque, y nos internamos de forma lenta, como si fuésemos humanos, cuando nos sentimos seguros corrimos unos cuantos kilómetros bosque adentro.

-ya están muertos – dijo Tom con furia apenas paramos la carrera.

-¡ NO! Tom, por favor, no hay de que temer, ellos no me han visto, pueden coexistir perfectamente con otra familia vegetariana, por que se dieron cuanta de que lo eran ¿cierto?

-si, vimos claramente sus ojos, dorados… como el oro liquido…

-por favor, no hay necesidad de armar una guerra, además que ellos son más…

-sabes perfectamente que eso no nos impide matarlos… llevamos mucha ventaja…

-¿y si tienen dones Tom? ¿Y si no los puedo proteger y les pasa algo? Tom, te lo suplico, piensa con la mente fría

-la tengo totalmente congelada

-no es momento de chistes

-bueno me pareció que querías bajarle el perfil a la situación

-si, eso trato, pero no con tus ironía, no ahora, es serio pero estamos tratando de manejarlo de forma civilizada y no como cavernícolas… justamente como te comportas, CAVERNÍCOLA.

-TU ERES UNA TESTARUDA…

-YA BASTA… LOS DOS – Sophia nos descoloco con su grito, jamás nos gritaba – tratemos de solucionar las cosas y no de empeorarlas, cálmense los dos, están bastante grandes para andar con cosas de niñitos chicos.

-estoy dando soluciones, pero Tom no me escucha…

-si te escucho, pasa que no quieres entender que nuestro deber es protegerte…

-DIJE QUE SE CALMEN…por todos los cielos, ustedes son imposibles

-lo sentimos – dijimos los dos al unisonó

- Renesmee tiene razón Tom, tu estas muy exaltado, no piensas bien, ellos no la han mirado y dudo que sintiesen su esencia, solo estaban sorprendidos por vernos a nosotros dos.

-pero nuestra hermanita esta siendo demasiado relajada y pacifica – alego Tom en contra de los argumentos de Sophia

-si, pero mucho mas sensata que tú… no veo por que deberíamos hacerlos pasar por eso, ellos no me han visto, no seas necio

-aun no haremos nada, Ness se va con jake y nosotros a casa, perderemos las ultimas clases y el lunes veremos que hacemos, mamá no tiene que enterarse de nada aun, la situación ni siquiera se acerca al susto – Sophia dio las instrucciones sin dejar posibilidad de pasarlas por alto.

-yo me iré por el bosque, ustedes se van en el auto, no quiero regresar y acercarme al "peligro" – dije con afán de molestar a Tom

-¿Quién es la irónica? – alego él.

-vamos Tom –sophi jalo a nuestro hermano del brazo hacia el auto.

-Hey, espera Ness –dijo Sophia deteniéndose de forma abrupta - ¿Cómo te vestirás? La ropa esta en el auto, deja ir a buscarla para que te la lleves

-¿sabes? La ropa de jake es bastante cómoda – dije en forma sensual.

-como quieras…

-me llaman para decirme donde pondrán el auto, hay demasiados estacionamientos en el aeropuerto.

-cuenta con ello, adiós hermana, nos vemos pronto

-los quiero

Después de aquella conversación partí directo a la Push, era una sorpresa para jake, así que estaba más que ansiosa.

Tome un avión, era más seguro, corriendo podría lastimarme, bueno correr largos trayectos. No había dormido, así que aprovecharía el tiempo para recuperar fuerzas, era como una hora de viaje, algo así, después tomaría una avioneta a Forcks y de ahí correría por el bosque para darle una sorpresa, de seguro estaría de guardia.

"_señores pasajeros, hemos aterrizado en nuestro destino: Seattle, por favor desabrochen sus cinturones y salgan en forma ordenada del avión. Gracias por volar con American Airlines"_

Aquella voz chillona me despertó de mi sueño profundo, era realmente un dolor de oídos. Por todos los cielos, como contrataban gente así, este mundo esta cada día más loco.

Me baje del avión y tome mi avioneta, llegue rápido al bosque, sobretodo porque en el avión fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba cada vez más cerca de mi amor, y podía sentir la emoción en mi corazón, que saltaba como loco dentro de mi pecho, cualquier persona normal moriría de un ataque con ese ritmo.

Cruce el bosque por los arboles, estaba tratando de encontrar ese particular olor tan delicioso, era como madera, era una madera especial, de esa que tu olfato jamás llega a imaginar. Trataba de buscar su efluvio, pero aun no lo encontraba, claro que aun no me encontraba en sus territorios, pero ellos vigilaban el territorio de los Cullen hace años, a menos que… hayan vuelto…no, no, no, no, no es imposible, han pasado muy pocos años, ellos no se atreverían a volver; deje de pensar en aquellos seres y me concentre en mi jake, él de seguro estaba de guardia, era viernes, y por lo general se tomaba el fin de semana para pescar con su padre, pero podría hacer una excepción.

Seguí saltado por los arboles, tratando de encontrarlo, y de repente lo sentí, era muy fuerte el olor, no andaba solo, me atrevería a decir que eran por lo menos cinco; seguí aquel efluvio como una loca, cada vez estaba mas cerca y decidí alentar el paso, cada vez mas pausado, solo para que sintiera un poco de mi olor, árbol por árbol, con mucha delicadeza, sin hacer mucho ruido, cuando lo vi, su hermoso pelaje marón-rojizo, se veía hermoso, se había cortado el pelo desde la ultima vez, sin embargo me gustaba; comencé a cercarlos en un circulo, con cuidado dando vueltas por los arboles, todos se inquietaron, estaban un poco desesperados, sabia que si me abalanzaba ahora me atacarían, así que espere a que me reconocieran, después de poco rato Jacob me reconoció, empezó a buscarme con la mirada, instantáneamente todo relajaron aquellas tensas posturas, reconocí esa mirada, ansiaba verme tanto como yo a él, pero quería jugar un poco mas, así que seguí con mis vueltas por los arboles, él empezó a dar vueltas, y tal como si lo hubiese hecho un cachorro, empezó a aullar, eran como suplicas, y me gano, tenia que terminar con el juego, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era abrazarlo, aunque me gustaban las entradas triunfales, así que me posicione detrás de él y caí como una vampira en su lomo, con rugido y todo, los demás también rugieron por el susto y jake les devolvió el gruñido poniéndome de tal forma que no los veía. Después se dio vuelta hacia mí, y esa mirada juguetona que tanto añore apareció en aquellos hermosos ojos, y lo supe, por fin estaba en casa.

* * *

**¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado esta nueva perspectiva! me gusta ese juego de ness! es entretenido y romantico!**

**se que me demore un monton, mil disculpas, estaba preucupandome de mi otra historia! por eso me demore! **

**subire un cap este 17 de julio! ya que ese dia cumplo 6 meses con esta historia! que emocion! acabo de cumplir un año con la otra! me gusta eso!**

**gracias a todas por los mensajes, alertas, por poner la historia como favorita y por ponerme como autor favorita! mil gracias por su atencion!**

**sigan dejando reviews, ustedes me inspiran.  
**

**cariños.**

**pia**


	6. remezón

**Hola de nuevo! se que hace montón que no subía, así que les pido mil disculpas! sepan que no abandonare!******

**Lean el mensajito abajo! espero que les guste el cap.!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Reneesme****Pov:**

A pesar de disfrutar el fin de semana, no pude dejar de pensar en los cinco extraños que había visto el día viernes, ellos me recordaban algo…; es ahí donde entraba jake que me distraía con sus múltiples besos y caricias, no me acordaba que las necesitara tanto, no quería reconocer como extrañaba su perfume natural, la forma en que me sonreía, las múltiples escapadas en la madrugada a la playa para hacer el amor en, para nosotros, las cálidas aguas de first beach, era tan liviano hablar con él, todo era una pluma, ese lobo hermoso solucionaba todos mis problemas con su sabia inteligencia, con su costosa paciencia adquirida… con un beso y palabras bonitas que me hacían tocar las nubes cuando menos lo esperaba… si, como lo extrañaba, como lo añoraba, era increíble como me prohibía tal placer solo por tratar de tener autocontrol, en momentos así sentía que no merecía la pena el esfuerzo, porque si bien me hacia sentir bien en ocasiones, jake me hacia desbordar felicidad con solo mirarlo, me costaba ser fuerte, pero la inseguridad es algo que cuesta quitarse de la mente, se que de a poco podre confiar en mi y darle a mi precioso lobo el "si" que tanto anhela.

"mi jake… me hacia sentir segura, era otro de los aspectos que llenaba en mi vida, ese vacio que dejo mi padre biológico, el que trato de llenar mi papa Thomas en su poco tiempo de vida, el que le ha llevado la vida entera tratar de llenar a mi adorada madre, pero a pesar de todo se que esta ahí, como una herida recién curada, siempre apunto de quedar expuesta, mi gran miedo que trato de convertir en odio para todo el que me conozca… ese gran vacio que por mi orgullo no me doy la posibilidad de llenar."

Como todo cuento tiene su limite el lunes en la madrugada me fui directo al instituto, me despedí de todo y tome mis vuelos, encontré el auto con facilidad, este tenia un olor característico, siempre sabia donde localizarlo, aunque me hacia la difícil; para mi sorpresa, cuando llegue a mi destino no encontré a mis hermanos por ninguna parte, al abrir mi teléfono vi que me dejaron un mensaje excusándose por faltar, ya que habían tenido unos problemas con muebles para sus piezas, ese comportamiento me pareció muy extraño, sobre todo por la cita que teníamos con aquellos desconocidos.

El día paso normal, intente comunicarme con mis hermanos, pero al parecer sus oídos supersónicos no escuchaban los celulares ni los teléfonos, todo me parecía muy raro, y lo peor era no saber lo que había entre líneas.

A la hora de comer me fui a sentar en la mesa que frecuentamos con Tom y sophi, preferí sentarme sola, a pesar de que algunos conocidos me invitaron a sus mesas, pero lo cierto es que mi cabeza era un caos, tenia mil preocupaciones, aquellos desconocidos, mi lobito, lo que se traían entre manos mis hermanos, quizás también mama… todo era un autentico caos. Tome mi sándwich y empecé a comer, a pesar de ser medio vampira tenia que alimentarme, mientras divagaba vi a mis, ya conocidos, desconocidos, se sentaron en la misma mesa y comencé a observarlos, si a Sophia y Thomas no les molestaba que me vieran, pues a mi tampoco, de hecho podría adelantarme a mis hermanos y conversar con ellos antes de que Tom se altere. Estaba segura de que esos rubiecitos me recordaban a alguien, pero no sabría decir a quien; me causaba extrañeza verlos, no creo haber visto vampiros así, tan civilizados y vegetarianos, y por lo visto valientes, ya que no salieron arrancando a la primera, era de locos.

Fue en ese instante cuando lo recordé, yo tenia dos años de edad y mama me contaba de la primera vez que vio a los Cullen's…

"_estaba en una cafetería con mis nuevos amigos, conversaba con Ángela y Jessica… y los vi, primero entro Rosalie y Emmett, ella era una rubia de cabellos como el sol alta hasta lo inverosímil, de cintura estrecha, toda una guitarrita, una verdadera modelo; él era alto, mas que rose, algo que parecía imposible, era un fortachón, como los de la lucha libre, pero los músculos a Emmett le sentaban bien, su cara no concordaba con su cuerpo, ya que esta parecía la de un niño, con unos hoyuelos maravillosos, él me parecía una inconsecuencia. Después vino Alice y Jasper, la pequeña Alice parecía una bailarina, con sus cabellos negros perfectamente desordenados, tenia un aire de superioridad muy bien disimulado, caminaba como si el mundo le perteneciese, cada paso, cada movimiento era perfecto, con un solo paso ella formaba el ballet; Jasper era otro cuento, igual o mas perfecto que los demás, pero sus facciones no estaban relajas, todo lo contrario, parecía compungido, un contraste perfecto con su pareja. Al final, cuando creí haber visto toda la belleza que me correspondía en la vida, entra tu papa, Edward, todos poseían una hermosura increíble, pero tu padre… estaba fuera de serie incluso en los cánones de vampiros, era un ángel, con su pelo cobrizo despeinado y ese aire de sabelotodo, lo cierto es que no tenia la contextura de los otros dos, era mas bien desgarbado, pero eso no era realmente un problema, estoy segura de que todo el alumnado femenino hubiese dado su vida por salir con él._

_Duérmete mi niña, ya es tarde, otro día te cuento mas…"_

Eran ellos…

-los Cullen… - fue un susurro, pero eso trajo su atención a mi mesa… a mi, sus expresiones eran de disgusto, "alguien nos encontró" debieron pensar, pero yo no estaba en eso, mi mente atrajo recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos que hacían que mi herida se abriese como una flor y añorara el limón como el caracol la sal. Unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, ellos fueron cambiando sus expresiones al ver mi cara, no creo que entendieran el trasfondo, parecían confundidos. Con fuerza limpie aquellas lagrimas y salí de la cafetería, supuse que no tendrían la osadía de seguirme. Me dirigí al bosque, cuando pudiese respirar me marcharía a casa, solo la entrada del bosque, me acurruque en un árbol y soltó los sollozos, uno tras otro, me estaba ahogando, puse todo mi escudo físico y mental sobre mi y me acosté en posición fetal… seguí llorando, algo dentro de mi se estaba haciendo pedacitos, como los auténticos cristales, todo lo vivido, ellos… tan felices, tan normales, ajenos a tanto dolor a tanto sufrimiento, la envidia no podía no aparecer, a pesar de tener mi familia formada, y poder formar otra con el amor de mi vida, nada de eso logro apaciguar mi envidia ¿Por qué ellos han estado juntos todos estos años mientras a mi me arrancaron a mi mama y me obligaron a madurar? ¿Por qué no me vieron? ¿Por qué no me buscaron? ¿Por qué me abandono? Recordé cuando era pequeña, y acostaba a mis hermanos cuando eran unos bebes, miraba el cielo y le pedía mi papa "mi héroe" que viniese por mí, aun recuerdo las palabras como si fuese ayer:

"_papito... ven a por mi, te prometo que no voy a meter ruido, voy a ser una niña calladita y no te molestare"_

Aun esa frase desgarraba mi alma, podría haber sido una estatua si con eso el venia a por mi, todos mis sueños e ilusiones… todo destruido por la verdad, por su abandono, por su egoísmo… todos ellos, todos felices disfrutando de las noches, mientras yo rogaba ver a Gabriel para que me consolara y dijese que era poco tiempo, que mama estaba bien aunque no la viese, que fuera fuerte, que algún día volvería a ver a mi lobo, que escapara de victoria… las lagrimas empezaron a nublarme la visión, a dolerme la cabeza… y de repente, las emociones empezaron a calmar por harte de magia, mi escudo se estaba haciendo débil, Jasper lo estaba traspasando, y Edward hablo, lo mas cerca que le permitía mi escudo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Que eres? – seguido de esas preguntas sentí un siseo bajo, y luego una voz mas melodiosa.

-perdona a mi hermano, es un bruto ¿estas bien? ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? – dijo una inconfundible Alice.

Entre en un momentáneo shock, espere la calma de Jasper, no cerré mi escudo a él, ya que me estaba ayudando, y necesitaba tranquilizarme para poder correr de vuelta a casa. Cerré lo ojos y me empecé a relajar, poco a poco, a lo lejos escuchaba sus murmullos.

"estará bien Edward –decía Jasper – estoy tratando de calmarla, por Alice, pero a lo mejor no esta muy bien, ¿Por qué no te acercas y la zarandeas un poco?"

Sentí como Alice protestaba, Emmett quería entrar a mi escudo, pero finalmente fue Edward quien lo intento… y no pudo.

-¿Qué demonios…? No puedo avanzar – pude sentir su confusión, aun con los ojos cerrados, se que todos estaban confundidos.

-eso es imposible – dijo un resuelto Emmett – eso es porque tu hermanito no tienes la suficiente fuerza o no quieres… - estaba casi segura de que todos rodaron los ojos, después Emmett dio unos pasos y choco contra mi escudo.

-Hey… tú, despierta – dijo Rosalie enojada – aun tengo cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para niñerías…

Así que ahora era una niñería, cuando pocas veces se me permitieron de niña…siempre que me enojaba mi ojos siempre de un pacifico chocolate adquirían un verde esmeralda encendido, toda mi rabia se veía en los ojos, y sabia que ellos lo iban a presenciar

Respire hondo varias veces, subí los ojos al cielo, y mire la arboleada, seguí respirando hasta que estuve completamente calmada, entonces seque mis ojos, me pare y me dirigí a ellos.

-me llamo Reneesme y soy la creación de un arrogante pervertido… mmm… si, definitivamente un arrogante pervertido y egoísta.

-¿una creación en laboratorio? – pregunto Emmett

-mas bien una creación natural… ya saben lo típico – mire a Edward y espere que reaccionara ante mis ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron suavemente, aparte de eso parecía calmado, así que lo mire fijamente y soltó un poco de veneno, se que algún día lo iba a comprender, pero tarde, demasiado tarde – un parto natural, doloroso, sangriento, desgarrador y quebradizo… creo recordar que fueron unos cuantos huesos… ufff casi se me olvida, sed… mucha sed – mi comentario había logrado el objetivo, ya no quería seguir, debía ser consiente de mi familia, ahora lo único que buscaba era huir de ellos.

-bueno…

-en cuanto a como me siento… digamos que no muy bien, pero creo que ustedes se habrán dado cuenta – dije interrumpiendo a Edward antes de profundizar una conversación inútil

-tu… tienes un escudo… eres…

-no soy como ustedes, aunque tengo algo

-¿Qué eres exactamente? – pregunto Alice con amabilidad

-lo siento… -dije desviando la conversación, cosa que los sorprendió – lo cierto es que me recuerdan algo, un concepto que deben conocer, se llama "familia" parte de aquella no esta conmigo y hoy ando algo sensible, siento las molestias que les he causado, en cuanto a lo que soy… bueno, no soy ninguna amenaza, lo cierto es que harían muy bien guardándome el secreto y así la vida, hoy tengo un compromiso, no dispongo de tiempo, pero por favor… yo no les hare daño… les prometo que desaparece de sus vidas y no pondré en riesgo a su familia si hacen como si no me hubiesen visto – mire a Edward y me prometí que seria la ultima daga en esta conversación – " no los molestare ni interferiré en vuestras vidas, será como si nunca hubiera existido"

Los ojos de Edward eran una agonía, los demás hicieron un pacto silencioso conmigo, Jasper algo incomodo por los sentimientos de "mi padre". Después de eso me marche tranquila, y mientras iba de vuelta a casa caí en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que oía y veía a mi padre, una tormenta inesperada se desato dentro de mi, los sollozos volvieron aun mas fuerte que antes, creí que no respiraría nunca mas, que nada me haría encontrar consuelo después de aquella frialdad.

En mi cuarto todo era negro, ni el edredón multicolor tenia gracia, ni esa frase tan común que lograba siempre aliviarme que decía " no llores por no poder ver el sol, por que las lagrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas", bueno algo lograba calmarme, pero en mi situación no había ni estrellas ni luces al final del túnel.

Sophia llego a mi lado después de un rato, su voz se oír preocupada, rallando en el histerismo.

-¿paso algo con jake? – pregunto con pánico. Y sin darse cuenta me dio el salvavidas perfecto, ahí estaba la excusa perfecta para explicar mi llanto irracional.

-siempre duele la separación –susurre, y me alegre de no estar mintiendo, lo que ella no sabia es a la separación a la que me refería.

-arriba el amino hermana, no es que no lo veas nunca mas – me percate de que su histerismo y pánico irracional desaparecieron cuando yo "confirme" que mi llanto era por jake – además, yo venia con todo el animo de contarte como engañe a nuestro hermano – en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿que le hiciste? – pregunte mas por alejar su preocupación que por verdaderas ganas de saber.

-le robe una leona y él tuvo que conformarse con un ciervo, ¡no es genial! – exclamo llena de jubilo, me eche a reír, pocas veces Sophia ganaba esos jueguecitos.

-gracias por hacerme reír

-cuando quieras – dijo mas tranquila – a todo esto ¿no iba a venir una decoradora hoy? – ese punto había desaparecido de mi ajetreada mente, tenia que convencer a mi familia de irnos, y lo antes posible, pero no podía ser así de rápido, debía recibir a la decoradora para que todo parezca sutil.

-tienes razón – apunte – debería llegar en unos quince minutos.

-bueno, mamá dijo que llegaría tarde a la cita, pero no tanto, Thomas y yo nos ubicaremos en los arboles… se que es exagerado, pero es necesario – dijo al verme rodar los ojos – lávate la carita – me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció.

* * *

**¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado!**

**se que me he demorado muchos meses en subir, probablemente muchas de mis lectoras ya no me siguen, hace poco me llego un mensaje muy gracioso, de hecho es el ultimo review que me llego, en donde me pedía que subiese cap, lo cierto bellami y a todas mis lectoras, es que no tenia muchas ganas de transcribir la historia, ya que la tengo en mi cuaderno, ustedes saben que eso es como un borrador, siempre aporto ideas nuevas y todo depende del animo con el cual este, el año 2011 fue un bodrio para mi familia, siempre muchos problemas, comprenderán que no estaba de animo se que no tengo excusa, solo les pido un poco de comprensión y les prometo que este año, este semestre, termino esta historia!**

**Les deseo a todas que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad, y año nuevo! le pedí al 2011 que se llevara todo lo malo porque me quede con lo bueno, espero que también apliquen esa analogía, como consejo personal les digo que no todo en la vida es malo, no todos los años, meses, semanas o días son horribles, siempre hay algo o alguien por el cual puedes agradecer! también creo que me hizo bien tomarme un tiempo, para madurar, para encontrarle mas sentido a la vida, para dejar de ser tan melancólica, aunque lo soy por naturaleza! jajajaj!**

**Bueno y eso seria! un beso a todas! espero que disfruten tanto la lectura como yo me divierto escribiendo o leyendo diferentes libros, esto es una beta que me encanta, pero que no la comento con nadie, el escribir es muy personal así que me siento afortunada cada vez que recibo un comentario, ya sea bueno o una critica, las criticas siempre sirven para mejorar!**

**dejen reviews!******

**atte pia :)**


End file.
